Just Dance (gra wideo)
}} Just Dance to gra rytmiczna wyprodukowana i wydana przez Ubisoft na Wii oraz to jest pierwsza gra z tej serii. Została wydana 17, Listopada 2009 w Północnej Ameryce, 26, Listopada 2009 w Australii i 27, Listopada 2009 w Europie. W , gracze używają tylko kontrolera Wii i muszą wykonywać takie same ruchy co tanerz na ekranie, Gracze otrzymują punkty zależnie od tego jakich i jak jak je wykonają. Rozgrywka Gra ma trzy tryby gry: Normalny Tryb, w którym gracze wybierają utwór i muszą tańczyć do choreografii na ekranie; Tryb "Ostatni Żywy", w którym muszą zaczynać i się zatrzymywać na podstawie poleceń na ekranie. W trybie "Nauki", gracz może tańczyć bez wyniku. Lista Piosenek Gra posiada 33 piosenki, z czego 32 to główne piosenki użyte do gry, a jedna to piosenka używana w ramach rozgrzewki, do której można dostać się z poziomu głównego menu. Wszystkie piosenki są Solo. *"*" - Oznacza, że piosenka jest scoverowana. *(ROZ) - Oznacza, że piosenka jest użyta do rozgrzewki. Piosenki Usunięte Te piosenki miały znaleźć się w grze, ale z niewiadomych przyczyn nie znalazły się. *(JD2) - oznacza, że piosenka znalazła się później w *(JD3) - oznacza, że piosenka znalazła się później w Ciekawostki *To jedyna gra Just Dance która nie posiada: **Złotych Ruchów (Pojawiają się tylko Trzęsi-Ruchy) **Przewijającego się tekstu - słowa piosenki nie przewijają się jak od wersji , ale po prostu wyświetlają się w linijce bądź dwóch, a następnie natychmiastowo zmieniają się na następny zestaw słów. **Piosenki w innych językach niż angielski **Rękawiczek na dłoniach tancerzy (Niektóre mają, takie jak Hot n Cold, ale one są tylko dla dekoracji, a nie dla ułatwień gry) **Piosenek z 2010 dekady (Ponieważ gra została wydana w 2009) **Gwiazdek **"PERFECT", "GOOD" i "YEAH" w ocenie ruchów **Duetów **Alternatywnych Wersji **Piosenek, które mogą być kupione - Gry od do mają DLC, a gry od mają (tylko dla ósmych generacji konsol) **Piosenek z tytułem w tle **Piosenek ocenzurowanych przez Ubisoft (Bebe posiada cenzurę, ale została ona dodana przez Ubisoft) *To jest jedyna gra w serii która posiada: **Małą strzałke pod piktogramami **"GREAT" w ocenie ruchów **Czarną sylwetkę za tancerzami **System wyników z wynikami powyżej 15,000 **Tancerzy tylko w jednym kolorze oprócz białego (Girls Just Want to Have Fun, Surfin' Bird i Womanizer) **Procent wybranego wykonania ruchów (49% "GREAT", dla przykładu) ***Podobny element został wprowadzony w Światowym Parkiecie dla ósmej generacji konsol od ; aczkolwiek, różni się to tym, że podaje konkretną liczbę danych ruchów (np. 17 "OK", 28 "PERFECT", 3 "YEAH") ** Paski punktów które są widoczne jeśli jest mniej niż 4 graczy (są przyciemniane) ** Tancerzy którzy zawsze stają środku **Tylko "Solo" **Wizualne odliczanie 1, 2, 3, 4 przed piosenką ( też to ma, ale nie jest w głównej serii) ***Niektóre piosenki w mają słyszalne odliczanie **Trzęsi-Ruchy (Zastąpione w późniejszych grach przez Złote Ruchy) **Piktogramów 2D (od piktogramy są 3D) ***Początkowo piktogramy w miały przypominać te z poprzedniej części gry (2D) **Awatary nie związane z piosenką *Ta gra ma najgorszą ocenę na Metacritic (49%) z całej serii . *To jest gra z najmniejszą ilością piosenek (32+rozgrzewka). *To pierwsza gra w serii, która nie posiada DLC; następną jest , gdzie DLC zostały zastąpione w ósmej generacji konsol. *To była jedyna gra z tej serii która została wydana w listopadzie. Reszta gier została wydana w październiku. będzie następną wydaną w listopadzie. *Żaden z tancerzy w trailerze tej gry nie został w niej przedstawiony, zostali tylko użyci w celach komercyjnych **Ale układy których używają są wykorzystane. *Julia Spiesser i Jérémy Paquet to jedyni choreografowie występujący w grze, tym samym jest to gra z najmniejszą ilością choreografów i performerów (po 2) w serii. * to jedyna z tradycyjnej serii gra zapowiedziana na Gamescom. *Wersja niemiecka ma sporo błędów w menu i tekstach piosenek . **Na przykład, w menu wyboru piosenek, pokazuje się "Gepielte Songs" zamiast " . *Zdobywanie punktów było sporym problemem, jako że gra nie wykorzystywała pełnego potencjału w tym czasie. Ruchy rąk często były źle odczytywane, co skutkowało wieloma "OK" i "X". Punktowanie zostało naprawione w następnej grze. **Z tego powodu do dziś nieznany jest maksymalny możliwy wynik. *W plikach niektóre obrazy są do góry nogami. *W plikach znaleziono Remake'i do wszystkich piosenek oprócz ''Groove Is in the Heart. *Na stronie GameStopu w Ameryce Północnej użyto alternatywnej okładki. *To jedyna gra w serii, w którą można grać ustawiając obraz w 4:3 albo 16:9, jako że gra została stworzona, żeby grać w nią w 4:3. Od wymuszone jest 16:9. *W Mashupach i trybie Puppet Master w , każda ekstrakcja tancerzy z jest w stylu (oprócz Wannabe), nawet piosenki, które nie pojawiły się w innych grach. Elementy Beta Dla pełnej listy elementów Beta w , zobacz Just Dance (gra wideo)/Elementy Beta. Galeria Just Dance Box Art.png|Okładka w regionie NTSC JDNTSCCoveralt.jpg|Alternatywna okładka dla NTSC Just Dance 1 (PAL).png|Okładka w regionie PAL Pliki Gry JD1_X.png|Ocena ruchu "X" JD1_Ok.png|Ocena ruchu "OK" JD1_Great.png|Ocena ruchu "GREAT" JD1_Shake.png|Trzęsimetr JD1_1.png|1 JD1_2.png|2 JD1_3.png|3 JD1_4.png|4 Wideo Just Dance GamesCom 2009 Game Trailer Just Dance 1 - Menu Tracklist Just Dance Intro and Credits Just Dance - Rabbids' application to the Contest Odnośniki Nawigacja en:Just Dance (video game) fr:Just Dance (jeu vidéo) pt-br:Just Dance (jogo) ru:Just Dance (игра) Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry Wideo Kategoria:Oryginalna Seria Kategoria:Just Dance Kategoria:Ubisoft Kategoria:Ekskluzywnie na konsole